


His Kingdom

by that_one_writer_girl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Battle, Blood, Gen, Kingdoms, M/M, Metaphors, ansgt, hidden love, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29669049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_one_writer_girl/pseuds/that_one_writer_girl
Summary: Akaashi Keiji rules the Kingdom of Fukuroudani. When his throne and kingdom is threatened, he goes to war.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	His Kingdom

Akaashi knows that they’re a true threat when an assassin is sent to kill him. 

The bastard nearly succeeded. 

Bokuto is kneeled, sword in both hands, driving it through the assassins abdomen. 

“Sire, this means war,” Kohona says, walking over.

Akaashi is aware of that. He knows what Shiratorizawa wants, he just hasn’t been willing to give it to them. Yet, this is the last straw. 

This is an official threat to the throne, and soon they will come after the crops. Their King has always wanted Fukurodani for himself, but Akaashi’s father would never give it up. Neither will his son. 

“Have someone clean the up the body, and assemble my finest advisors. Have them meet me at the round table,” Akaashi says, swiftly making his way out of the room. 

Akaashi is a man of peace. His father and grandfather preferred the art of war, but Akaashi has always liked being able to solve quarrels with reason. 

There are five Great Kingdoms. Shiratorizawa, one of the strongest, the Kingdom known for their wars. Karasuno, Akaashi’s greatest allies. Seijoh, the sly and greedy. Nekoma, the longest ally of Fukurodani. Finally, Akaashi’s Kingdom, Fukurodani, the strongest of them all. 

The five of them had a treaty. They agreed that the fighting was over, yet Shiratorizawa has always been the least willing. Tendou is a reckless ruler. 

Akaashi takes a deep breath, before making his way to the chamber which houses the round table. 

Kohona, Kumi, Washio, Sarukui, and Bokuto are already seated. 

Akaashi takes his seat, and a servent fills his goblet. 

“Sire, we must contact Karasuno, and Nekoma. We have pushed away the war for too long,” Washio states, brushing a hand over the wooden table.

Akaashi sighs, adjusting his crown.

His father was a braver man than he is, but he was reckless when it came to battle. Akaashi will not follow in his footsteps. 

“I agree, yet we still need to think over plans. We have the power to conquer Shiratorizawa on their own, but surely Seijoh will join them,” Akaashi says.

Seijoh has never been a Kingdom that feared losing men, not as long as it meant gaining richesses. 

Bokuto sits quietly, and Akaashi watches as his golden eyes sparkle. He feels a familiar sense of fondness.

”Bokuto-san, you will lead my men into battle,” Akaashi states, and the taller nods.

Bokuto is the head of his guard, his prized knight. 

“Send a messenger to Karasuno and Nekoma, tell them the long awaited battle has come.”

* * *

Akaashi is in his chambers, when he hears a familiar knock.

“Enter,” he calls.

Bokuto walks in, barring the door as soon as he gets it closed.

”They’re here, Keiji.”

Bokuto is the only one in the entire Kingdom who addresses Akaashi by his first name. He loves it.

Akaashi stands, brushing off his robes, before making his way over to Bokuto.

The other circles his arms around him, holding him close.

Akaashi should marry into one of the other Kingdoms, find a queen. Yet, he refuses.

He has Bokuto. That’s all he will ever need. 

Akaashi places a chaste kiss on his lover’s lips, before smiling softly. 

“Shall we?” 

They leave the room, and head down to the dining hall. 

The walls are decorated with family portraits, one of every king to have lived and ruled in Fukurodani. 

“Ah! Akaashi!” Kuroo says, waving excitedly. 

Kuroo is the King of Nekoma, one of the greatest to live. Akaashi hates to say it, but he does adore him. 

Kageyama is standing next to him. The King of Karasuno is dressed in orange robes, offering him a curt nod. 

Akaashi is eternally grateful they answered his call. 

They seat themselves at the dining table with the advisors. 

Akaashi’s own advisors are to his right. 

Next to them are Kageyama’s. Sugawara, Daichi, Asahi, Hinata, and Tanaka.

To Kuroo’s left, are his own advisors. Kenma, Lev, and Yaku. 

“It’s been a long time, it’s a shame we are to meet under these circumstances,” Akaashi states, and Kuroo nods solemnly. 

They begin discussing strategy, which is Kageyama’s expertise. The other man lays out a plan for them, and Akaashi smiles.

They will send half of the army to meet their enemies, while the other half is hidden in the forrest. When the time is right, they will join the battle. 

“They claim to attack in twelve nights,” Kuroo adds.

They have twelve nights to build an army. 

Akaashi smiles, his eyes locking with Bokuto’s. 

They would win, no matter how much blood was on their hands by the end.

* * *

Akaashi remembers what his father used to say about war:

_”In peace there is beauty, but in war we spill the blood in which peace is created.”_

He was a wise man. Akaashi wishes he were here with him.

At the beginning of Akaashi’s reign, over a year ago, he was called the Boy King. No one took him seriously. 

He was barely sixteen. Yet when he reinforced their allyship with Karasuno, and added Nekoma to their alliance, the doubts were gone.

They stopped calling him the Boy King and called him the King of Peace. 

Akaashi hopes this will not dampen his title. 

He sits in his tent, the night before the battle.

They have nearly five thousand men here with them, three thousand of them hidden in the trees. 

Bokuto is with them, he will bring them out when the time is right. Tanaka will lead the initial battle, alongside the three kings. 

It is essential for their ennemies to believe that these are the only men they have. To deceive them. 

“Are you ready?” Kuroo asks, wandering into Akaashi’s tent.

This is not his first battle, but it is the first one he is in charge of. It is the first battle that he is responsible for. 

“As ready as I can be,” he mutters. 

With that, Kuroo returns to his tent. 

Akaashi lays down, missing Bokuto’s warmth. 

Tomorrow they would fight. 

Tomorrow they would show Shiratorizawa and Seijoh just want a Boy King could do. 

* * *

Kohona blows the horn, and Akaashi smiles. 

He is standing next to Tanaka, alongside Kuroo and Kageyama.

The three kings refuse to sit out of battle, not when their men will be fighting. 

This was all of their fight. 

He can see King Oikawa’s smug expression as his warriors rush forward. 

Tendou is leading the charge. 

_He’s Akaashi’s kill._

Tanaka lets out a cry and they rush forward.

Akaashi slashes right and left. The other army is only about a thousand more men then the half of Akaashi’s men standing on the hill.

This is perfect. 

Akaashi swings, slicing into someone’s smile and blood splashed his face. 

The smell of blood and sweat fills his senses.

_War corrupts._

”The Boy King,” Tendou teases, prancing over.

He avoids the swords swung his way, and Akaashi watches as the world seems to make a path for him. 

“We’re losing men,” Kuroo whispers from behind him, as Tendou approaches.

Akaashi locks eyes with Kohona, and the other man nods. He watches his advisor get on a horse and head for the woods. Unnoticed.

”Acting all big,” Tendou spits, and Akaashi smirks. 

Before Akaashi can shout out a retort, Bokuto and his men come rushing out of the woods on horses.

Tendou is frozen, and Akaashi takes the moment to drive his sword through the King’s heart.

”Not so much of a boy am I now?”

Akaashi grew to be the greatest king of the Kingdom of Fukurodani. 

He is known as the man who grew peace from the blood and dirt of the battlefields.

**Author's Note:**

> ah, well i hope you enjoyed this! it’s my first time trying out this au so i hope it’s alright
> 
> leave comments and kudos!


End file.
